


Мастер вампиров

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Denial of Feelings, Detectives, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Городское фэнтези АУ, где Энакин Скайуокер - младший детектив отдела мистических преступлений, решивший в одиночку допросить подозреваемого вампира.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава 1

Если бы Энакин Скайуокер знал, к кому направляется, то сначала посоветовался бы со старшим детективом Эгилом насчет такого безрассудного поступка. Но нет, из-за вспыльчивого характера и желания показать себя Энакин решил действовать самостоятельно. Чистой воды безумие, детектив Эгил не одобрил бы. Но когда это Скайуокер слушал, что говорят старшие по званию? Энакин уже слыл самым отчаянным детективом, и его начальник не раз сокрушался, мол, зачем я его взял. Терпение и последовательность не входили в список сильных качеств парня. Лишь благодаря упорству он попал в спецотдел борьбы с мистическими преступлениями Амбериана. И всегда старался быть на шаг впереди.

В этот раз отдел занимался убийством семьи. Под подозрение попала община Ночного Братства — вампиры, которые жили в городе на полноценных правах. Многое указывало на них: парные круглые ранки на шеях жертв и полное отсутствие крови в трупах. Детектив Эгил сомневался в том, что вампиры вдруг стали вести себя так вызывающе. Вот уже несколько столетий Ночное Братство не убивало людей. Но опросить их было необходимо, вдруг вампиры что-то знали. Этим и собирался заняться младший детектив Скайуокер. Сейчас он гнал машину на север, где у самого леса находился ресторан «В объятиях полной луны» - законное место вампиров. Хоть бы удалось узнать какую-то информацию, иначе детектив Эгил будет недоволен очередной выходкой Энакина. Начальник говорил, что Скайуокеру небезопасно одному идти к вампирам. Энакин, как обычно, пропустил предупреждение мимо ушей, дождался конца рабочего дня и поехал прямиком к месту, где жили обитатели ночи.

Когда Энакин остановил транспорт возле светлого трехэтажного здания, наступил вечер. Пришлось ехать почти через весь город. Он сразу пошел внутрь, намереваясь закончить с допросом побыстрее. Хотелось вернуться домой и немного поспать.

Ресторан сиял огнями. Посетителей было немного, вампиры сходились ближе к полуночи, а люди почти не появлялись. Рассматривая великолепное убранство, Энакин сразу же направился к барной стойке. Он знал, что бармен вампир, поскольку уже был здесь в сопровождении детектива Эгила.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался бармен — мужчина с бледной кожей и золотистыми глазами, — вам помочь с выбором коктейля?

Вместо ответа Энакин показал удостоверение.

— Я здесь по делу. Могу ли я поговорить с вашим Мастером?

Мастером в Ночном Братстве называли главу общины, самого могущественного вампира, который контролировал каждого обитателя ночи и был осведомлен о новых вампирах.

— По какому вопросу? — поинтересовался собеседник, невозмутимо протирая бокалы. Удостоверение детектива не произвело никакого впечатления. Такое поведение вызвало у Энакина негодование.

— Это конфиденциальная информация, — высокомерно заявил Скайуокер, — и сообщить ее я могу только Мастеру Ночного Братства.

— Боюсь, вам придется долго ждать, детектив, — сказал бармен. Его нежелание позвать главу общины все больше раздражало Скайуокера.

— Вы что, забери вас Тьма, не понимаете, что дело серьезное? — повысил голос Энакин. — Или мне придти с официальным постановлением об обыске и допросить абсолютно каждого из вас?

— Пожалуй, не стоит, — эти слова, произнесенные необычайно мягким низким голосом, сказал не бармен. Из-за стола в дальнем углу поднялся человек и уверенно направился к барной стойке. Когда Энакин рассмотрел незнакомца получше, то понял, что это вампир. У них всех золотистый цвет глаз. Светловолосый мужчина напоминал древнего короля забытых городов. Нижняя часть лица скрыта за короткой светлой бородой. Лукавая полуулыбка на губах, гордая осанка. На дорогой темно-бордовый костюм наброшен распахнутый плащ, словно посетитель только что пришел. Находясь с этим вампиром, детектив внезапно подумал, как неряшливо выглядит на его фоне в потертых джинсах и черной ветровке.

— Вы кто? — быстро спросил Скайуокер, пытаясь избавиться от легкого потрясения и смятения, вызванных появлением незнакомца.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — представился собеседник, — Мастер общины Ночного Братства, которого вы так искали.

Его голос с нотками иронии, казалось, проникал в разум, гипнотизировал и лишал воли. Энакин отчетливо представил Мастера, склонившегося над жертвой и пьющего кровь. Почему-то в воображении молодого детектива эта сцена выглядела притягательной, наполненной мрачным шармом и желанием. Скайуокеру стоило труда отогнать навязчивую картинку и вернуться в реальность.

— Мы можем уединиться для разговора? — поинтересовался детектив, покосившись на бармена.

— Звучит, как приглашение на свидание, — спокойно отметил вампир. Энакин округлил глаза.

— Что? — шокированно спросил он.

— Ничего, — золотистые глаза Мастера сверкнули, — пойдемте за стол.

Он отвел настороженного Энакина в дальний угол, откуда и наблюдал за появлением молодого детектива. Скайуокер решил вести себя как можно уверенней, допросить подозреваемого и уйти. А утром отчитаться перед начальником.

— Что-нибудь закажете, детектив Скайуокер? — любезно поинтересовался Оби-Ван. Он сидел вполоборота к собеседнику, изредка бросая на Энакина непонятные взгляды. Глаза вампира обладали необъяснимым магнетизмом. Скайуокер с трудом сосредоточился на вопросе и уставился на лежащее меню.

— Нет, перейдем к делу, — твердо произнес парень, — сегодня в центре города была обнаружена семья. Все убиты. Обескровлены. На шеях — парные круглые раны. Вы можете как-то это объяснить, Мастер Кеноби?

— Сам удивлен, — вампир совершенно спокоен, и это раздражало больше всего.

— Издеваетесь? — детектив склонился над столом, придав лицу суровое выражение. Кеноби тихо хмыкнул и положил руки на стол.

— Ничуть, — насмешливо изрек Оби-Ван, наблюдая за реакцией собеседника, — повторю: ваша новость об убийстве удивила и меня. Но Братство к этому инциденту не имеет отношения.

— Откуда вы знаете? — буркнул Скайуокер. — Кто-то из вашей общины мог нарушить правила.

— Поверьте, детектив, я бы узнал, соверши кто-нибудь из моих вампиров такой ужасный поступок, — ответил Кеноби, — и для этого мне не нужно звать всех подчиненных. Кроме того, мы употребляем только донорскую кровь. Не путайте нас с нашими кровожадными предками.

— Допустим, — парень все равно не сдавался, — где вы были… — он вспомнил заключение патологоанатома, — сегодня с двух ночи до четырех утра?

— Подозреваете меня, детектив? — Кеноби усмехнулся, обнажив острые клыки.

— Отвечайте на вопрос, — сказал Скайуокер. Его напрягали и смущали взгляды вампира. Почему он так смотрит? Чему улыбается? От детектива Эгила Энакин знал, что вампиры способны загипнотизировать людей так, что последние этого и не заметят. До этого момента парень как-то забыл об этом. Поэтому надеялся, что Мастер не станет демонстрировать свои способности на сотруднике правоохранительных органов.

— Хорошо, — на агрессию собеседника Кеноби тоже не реагировал, — в указанное вами время я находился здесь. Посвящал в Братство новичка. Можете изъять записи камер за всю ночь, я разрешаю.

— Непременно, — недовольно кивнул Скайуокер. Он собрался задать новый вопрос, но Оби-Ван внезапно взял его руку. Скайуокер замер, пораженный такой наглостью со стороны Мастера. А вампир легко сжал теплую ладонь детектива. Энакин почувствовал, как учащается пульс, а на щеках появляется румянец. Губы вампира коснулись его пальцев. Кеноби не смотрел на парня, словно реакция собеседника его не интересовала. Но детектив знал: вампиры ощущают малейшее изменение состояния человека. Поэтому он резко выдернул руку.

— Что вы себе позволяете, Мастер Кеноби? — раздраженно спросил детектив, стараясь скрыть смущение. Парень до сих пор чувствовал прикосновение Оби-Вана и пытался убедить себя, что это неприятно.

— Мне захотелось, — ответил вампир. Он откинулся на спинку стула с серьезным видом, хотя золотистые глаза лукавыми огоньками вспыхивали в полутьме.

— Что именно вам захотелось? — не понимал детектив. До него наконец начало доходить, что соваться в ресторан без начальника было не лучшей идеей.

— Прикоснуться к вам, — таким был ответ Мастера, — вы мне нравитесь, детектив, — и, придвинувшись к неподвижно застывшему Энакину, Оби-Ван добавил: — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы присоединиться к Ночному Братству?

Невероятным усилием воли Скайуокер отвел взгляд. Каждое слово Кеноби затуманивало разум. Детектив сам не знал, зачем он пришел, что нужно сделать. Кажется, допросить Мастера…

— Нет, — парень покачал головой, — нет. Я детектив и мне…

— Но вы подумайте об этом, — прошелестел голос Оби-Вана.

— Да, — Энакин поднялся, — точнее, нет. Спасибо за беседу, Мастер Кеноби. Мне пора. За записями камер я заеду завтра.

Он быстро пошел к выходу, желая оказаться подальше от этого вампира. От того, чей взгляд из полуопущенных светлых ресниц заставлял сердце замирать от предвкушения чего-то тайного и такого желанного.

— Детектив Скайуокер, — позвал Кеноби. Парень обернулся. Вампир стоял перед ним. Протянув руку, Мастер прикоснулся к щеке Энакина. Потрясенный детектив хотел отступить, но что-то его держало. Или это он сам поддался невесомым поглаживаниям? Вампир подошел вплотную. Не осознавая, что делает, Скайуокер потянулся за поцелуем. Ему просто захотелось, как сказал бы Кеноби. Мастер бережно обнял парня, запустил ладонь в темные вихри. Его поцелуи были до невозможности нежными, светлая борода щекотала лицо детектива. Даже не верилось, что это могущественный вампир. Хотелось продлить невероятный миг до бесконечности. Кажется, Энакин что-то говорил. Или Мастер сказал пару слов, которые пробуждали самые тайные желания? Парень не помнил. Лишь когда вампир медленно отстранился, а сознание стало ясным, детектив почувствовал ужас. Он пулей вылетел из ресторана. Оби-Ван не стал задерживать гостя.

— Вы еще вернетесь, детектив, — тихо произнес Мастер с едва заметной улыбкой, — и я с нетерпением буду вас ждать.


	2. Глава 2

\- Энакин, ты стал рассеянным. Что-то случилось?

Детектив поднял глаза от документа, которого пытался прочесть уже битый час. Кристер Эгил, начальник отделения мистических преступлений, остановился возле стола Скайуокера и настороженно смотрел на напарника. На темный костюм наброшено пальто. Видимо, куда-то собрался.

\- Все в порядке, детектив Эгил, - ответил Энакин, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность, - я... задумался.

\- Искренне надеюсь, что ты думал о том, как побыстрее закончить заполнять отчеты и подписать все протоколы допросов, - хмуро сказал Кристер, завязывая коричневый шарф на шее, - только что в отделение поступил вызов. Мы с напарницей едем проверить. Ты остаешься здесь.

Конечно, Энакин оставался. Ведь Кристер узнал о беседе напарника с Мастером Ночного Братства. Долго отчитывал Скайуокера, затем расспрашивал. Не применял ли Кеноби гипноз? Не предлагал чего-либо? К примеру, присоединиться к Братству? Энакин все отрицал, хотя видел, что Эгил не поверил. Детектив отличался необычной проницательностью и умел отличить правду от лжи. А еще он, как Хранитель города, лучше всех знал привычки вампиров.

В качестве наказания за несогласованный допрос старший детектив отстранил парня от всех дел и поручил всю бумажную работу. Раньше Энакин начал бы возмущаться. Даже больше — он бы скандал устроил. И плевать, что ругаться предстояло с самим Хранителем. Но в этот раз Скайуокер возмутился лишь для вида. Чтобы Кристер не понял, что с напарником что-то не так.

Энакин не мог посвятить себя работе. Все его мысли были заняты Оби-Ваном.

Мог ли Мастер вампиров загипнотизировать детектива? Определенно, мог. Иначе с чего бы парень так часто вспоминал его поцелуй? Он в прямом смысле ощущал прикосновение прохладных губ, когда думал о том, что произошло в ресторане. Каждое действие Оби-Вана проносилось перед глазами. Вот он прикасается к щеке Энакина — осторожно, почти невесомо. А вот целует с такой нежностью, что захватывает дыхание. И Скайуокер панически боялся признаться себе, что ему понравилось. В тот миг его охватило неописуемое блаженство, граничащее с безумием. А потом... парень испугался. И позорно сбежал из ресторана, забыв о допросе.

“Вот же влип”, - подумал Энакин, проверяя протокол допроса. Хорошо хоть детектив Эгил уехал. Сложно притворяться перед ним, что занят работой. Начальник быстро вычислял лентяев.

Скайуокер отбросил бумаги на стол, и взъерошил волосы. Скорее бы рабочий день закончился. Скорее бы прийти домой, включить сериал или поспать. Со встречи с Мастером Кеноби детектив не мог нормально поспать. Ему все время снился Оби-Ван, чьи золотистые глаза манили во мрак запретных наслаждений. Скайуокер сопротивлялся искушению до последнего и просыпался. Такое происходило несколько раз за ночь. Затем детектив, разгоряченный, вспотевший и возбужденный, долго не мог уснуть. Все представлял Оби-Вана, склонившегося над ним. Вскакивал с кровати и ругал себя. Ругал за то, что желал прикосновений, поцелуев и ласк вампира.

“Детектив Эгил говорил, что Ночное Братство опасно”, - огорченно подумал Энакин, - “почему я никогда не обращаю внимания на его предостережения? А что, если Мастер Кеноби загипнотизировал меня, несмотря на запрет применять гипноз на людях? По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему я так часто о нем думаю. Точно, это все гипноз!”

Энакин облегченно вздохнул, когда появилась возможность свалить странную одержимость Оби-Ваном на ментальную способность вампиров. Правда, детектив пришел к удручающему выводу: чтобы избавиться от наваждения, следует еще раз побеседовать с Кеноби. Одна мысль об этом вызывала трепет предвкушения. Такая реакция Энакину не нравилась. Но он не знал, как это остановить.

Кристеру парень и в этот раз ничего не сообщил. Это его личное дело. Тем более, было неловко признаваться о случившемся в ресторане. И по окончанию рабочего дня Энакин поехал в злополучный ресторан.

“Заставлю его снять гипноз и уйду. Заставлю его снять гипноз и уйду”, - повторял про себя Скайуокер. Чем ближе он подъезжал к обители Ночного Братства, тем сложнее становилось сохранять спокойствие. Что так волновало младшего детектива? Неужто встреча с вампиром?

“Я просто устал”, - нашел оправдание Скайуокер, - “не спал несколько ночей, пил слишком много кофе. Вот и волнуюсь”.

Уверенным, как ему казалось, шагом парень зашел в ресторан. Не глядя по сторонам, сразу пошел к бармену. Вампир увидел гостя и улыбнулся.

\- Здравствуйте, детектив, - любезно поздоровался он, - снова по делу?

\- Нет, но мне необходимо встретиться с Мастером Кеноби, - твердо изрек Скайуокер, не глядя на бармена. Не хватало, чтобы и этот вампир его загипнотизировал.

\- Конечно, - легко согласился бармен, - Мастер просил сразу же проводить вас к нему.

\- Проводить куда? - встревоженно спросил Энакин.

\- О, не беспокойтесь, детектив, - сказал собеседник, - вы всего лишь поднимитесь на второй этаж. Там более спокойно.

Скайуокер хотел возразить, что ему и здесь спокойно. Но бармен уже указывал на винтовую лестницу. Пришлось подниматься.

Второй этаж был погружен в полумрак. Лишь за отдаленным столиком горел красноватый свет. Энакин глубоко выдохнул и пошел туда. Из-за стола тотчас поднялась знакомая фигура.

\- Детектив Скайуокер, - прозвучал мягкий гипнотизирующий голос Мастера Кеноби. В полумраке его глаза напоминали сполохи пламени. Энакин отвел взгляд.

\- Мастер Кеноби, - он постарался придать голосу нотки суровости, - что вы, забери Тьма, сделали со мной?

\- А что я сделал? - удивился Оби-Ван, подойдя к детективу. Скайуокер отпрянул. - Что-то вы нервничаете, детектив. Я лишь хотел предложить вам сесть.

\- Спасибо, я сам сяду, - парень упал на стул, - вы меня загипнотизировали!

Вампир сел напротив и склонился над столом. Красноватый свет лампы падал на его лицо, делая загадочным и до невозможности притягательным. Энакин, наоборот, отодвинулся, пресекая любые попытки телесного контакта. Иначе он не выдержит.

\- Детектив, как я мог такое сделать? - Оби-Ван лукаво улыбался. - Вы же знаете, правила не позволяют гипнотизировать людей.

\- Но вы это сделали, - упрямо возразил Энакин, - и я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно сняли свою магию и больше никогда не применяли на мне.

Мастер вампиров помолчал, словно обдумывал гневную тираду Скайуокера. Парень же сидел, глядя в окно. На Кеноби предпочитал не смотреть. Но как же это было трудно! Так и хотелось взглянуть в глаза вампира и забыться. Поддаться. Отдаться.

\- Допустим, это гипноз, - наконец заговорил Оби-Ван, - возможно, я действительно неосознанно применил к вам свою магию. Не волнуйтесь, детектив, это можно исправить. Но скажите, как проявляются симптомы гипноза?

Энакин вздрогнул. Вампир словно знал, что молодой детектив думает о нем. Но такого быть не может! Скайуокер не хотел признаваться, что с ним происходило на самом деле. Пришлось импровизировать.

\- Головная боль, к примеру, - ответил парень, - и бессонница. А еще мне трудно сосредоточиться на работе. Меня и так отстранили от заданий из-за невнимательности...

Кеноби слушал бред Скайуокера с неизменной улыбкой и кивал. Когда наступила тишина, произнес:

\- Признайтесь, детектив, вы просто влюбились в меня.

Энакин едва не вскочил. Такого заявления он не ожидал. Сердце забилось чаще, дышать стало трудно, а на лице появился румянец. Хорошо, что из-за плохого освещения парня почти не было видно. Детективу пришлось подумать, чтобы подобрать какие-то слова и отогнать навязчивую мысль о симпатии к Оби-Вану.

“Это неправда”, - мысленно твердил себе детектив.

\- Не выдумывайте, Мастер Кеноби, - произнес Энакин чуть дрожащим голосом. Лишь бы собеседник не почувствовал его волнения! - Я бы ни за что не влюбился в вампира.

\- Возможно, я бы согласился с вами, - сказал Оби-Ван, - но почему же вы все время думаете обо мне?

Скайуокер изумленно посмотрел на собеседника. И, как завороженный, наблюдал за сверкающими глазами вампира. Неосознанно подвинулся ближе, хоть понимал, что этого не стоит делать.

\- Откуда вы?.. - начал Скайуокер, тряхнув головой. - Допустим, это так. Но только из-за вашего гипноза!

\- Повторю, детектив, я ничего не делал, - хмыкнул Кеноби, - только выразил симпатию к вам. И если мои чувства взаимны... - голос вампира стал тише. - Я хотел бы видеть вас моим учеником... и не только.

Энакин замер, вслушиваясь в его манящий голос и с трудом осознавал сказанное. Что же с ним происходит, если Мастер не гипнотизировал парня? Не мог же он и вправду влюбиться?

\- Что значит “и не только”? - спросил смущенный Скайуокер, не зная, что еще сказать. Спустя миг он осознал, что зря спросил.

Оби-Ван поднялся. Детектив посмотрел на него и понял, что тот приближается. Но бежать было поздно, вампир уже склонился над неподвижно сидевшим парнем. Шею обожгло теплое дыхание, вызвав мурашки по коже.

\- Если вы решите присоединиться к Ночному Братству, я непременно покажу, что это значит, - прошептал Кеноби. Он осторожно поцеловал парня в шею, из-за чего тот вздрогнул. Не было сил что-либо предпринимать, поэтому Энакин склонил голову и прикрыл глаза. Эти чувства были сильнее него - такие желанные и приятные. Вампир, не спеша, опускался к ключицам. Острые клыки слегка царапали кожу. Прерывисто дыша, Скайуокер повернулся к нему и потянулся за поцелуем. Заметил, как Оби-Ван ослабляет узел галстука на его шее и расстегивает рубашку.

“Что я делаю?” - промелькнуло в мыслях у детектива. Он вскочил и попятился к лестнице. Тело все еще жаждало прикосновений Мастера, а разум твердил, что нужно убираться отсюда и больше никогда не возвращаться.

Растерянный и напуганный Энакин убежал из ресторана. Оби-Ван и в этот раз не стал его преследовать. Он стоял в полумраке ресторана и смотрел вдаль.

\- Трудно принять чувства, да, детектив? - произнес Кеноби. - Но вы же знаете, от них не убежать. Примите это. А я буду ждать, когда вы решитесь остаться со мной.

***

Через некоторое время у ресторана остановилась другая машина — белая с черными полосами на дверцах. Оби-Ван вышел встретить Кристера Эгила. Детектив, как всегда, выглядел суровым и безэмоциональным.

\- Что привело тебя ко мне, Хранитель? - спросил Кеноби, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.

\- Ты что сделал с моим напарником? - прямо спросил Эгил. Детектив не любил ходить кругами, а спрашивал в лоб. - Я знаю, что он был здесь. Тебе мало своих подопечных, Оби-Ван?

\- Я ничего с ним не делал, - ответил Мастер, - проверяй сколько угодно. Он просто влюбился.

\- Этого только не хватало, - хмуро прокомментировал Кристер и с любопытством взглянул на вампира: - А ты? Что насчет тебя?

\- Мне нравится этот парень, - Кеноби тоже решил быть откровенным, - возможно, даже больше, чем просто нравится.

\- Все с вами понятно, - Кристер осуждающе покачал головой и пошел к машине.

\- Что бы будешь делать? Увезешь его? - спросил Мастер Ночного Братства. В ответ Эгил махнул рукой.

\- Если Энакин добровольно решит присоединиться к Ночному Братству, я не стану препятствовать, ты же знаешь. Вы уже взрослые, сами разберетесь.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся.

\- Придется тебе, Хранитель, искать нового напарника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эту главу я посвящаю innerbob поскольку не собиралась писать никакого продолжения.
> 
> Хранитель - создатель города и существо, которе следит за тем, чтобы в городе не восцарился хаос.

**Author's Note:**

> Город Амбериан, детектив Кристер Эгил, Ночное Братство вампиров взяты из моего ориджинала.


End file.
